Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-4x^{7}-3x^{6}-5x^{2}) - ( -x^{6}+3x^{2}) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-4x^{7}-3x^{6}-5x^{2}) + (x^{6}-3x^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4x^{7}-3x^{6}-5x^{2} + x^{6}-3x^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 x^7} - \color{#DF0030}{3 x^6} - {5 x^2} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^6} - {3 x^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -4 x^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^6} + { x^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-4x^{7}-2x^{6}-8x^{2}$